User authentication devices are essential security function in many organizations. Unauthorized access to the organization information system is a serious threat. As many organizations are forced to isolate their classified and non-classified networks to prevent data leakages, users are forced to authenticate in front of more than one computer. In many high security organizations the user may need to access four different computers simultaneously at his/her desktop to handle daily tasks. There are several solutions to enable such secure simultaneous access today:                1. The user uses one smart-card to authenticate in one of the several smart-card readers available at his/her desktop. This forces the user to log-off from other networks when logging on to a new one and therefore simultaneous use is not possible. This method is extremely uncomfortable to most users having such environment.        2. The user uses multiple smart-card—one card for each system. This method is simple but it adds additional responsibilities on the user. Users tends to forget their cards in the readers or to switch the cards unintentionally.        
Both methods are not comfortable to the users and can cause severe security concerns.
To overcome these disadvantages, many high-security organizations are trying to avoid using user authentication devices on more than one network and therefore they are risking unauthorized access to some of these networks.
US20080148059A1: titled “Universal, Biometric, Self-Authenticating Identity Computer Having Multiple Communication Ports”, discloses a portable device e.g. personal data assistant, for e.g. registering biometric profile, has output communication unit sending request, information or command to remote source by generating magnetic output.
US20080010470A1: titled “Tamper resistant module having separate control of issuance and content delivery” discloses a multi application IC card system for ATM and POS terminals compares the card personalization data with the application permissions data, whether application is loaded onto IC card depends on result of comparison.
US20050039027A1: titled “Universal, biometric, self-authenticating identity computer having multiple communication ports”, discloses a smart identification device for use with e.g. personal digital assistant, has memory to store biometric profile corresponding to individual, and proximity antenna to communicate authentication signal to remote terminal.
US6708893: titled “Multiple-use smart card with security features and method”, discloses a smart card for use in electronic mail system, has memory which includes algorithm to verify identity of proper user and membership of user, simultaneously.